Alexander II
by alpomepro
Summary: Fourteen years have passed since the fall of Chronos. The Olympians have once again taken their thrones. However, a being older than all has returned to remind them who is the true master. War erupts, and in America, one mortal will make his stand.
1. Prolouge

It has been fourteen years since the fall of Chronos. The gods have granted Percy Jackson's wish and now Camp Half-Blood has tripled in size to accommodate new campers. Percy has married Annabeth and they are now living in Greece so the daughter of Athena can study their architecture up close. The gods have retaken their Olympian thrones and a modern golden age has begun in the world of mortals. New interest in the myths of old has arisen throughout the world. Nothing could go wrong. At least, that's what Zeus and his fellow Olympians believed. But far away, in the dark void that exists outside of reality, a being older than time has begun to stir.

Gaea quietly paced around the temple, wondering where the others could possibly be. Eros was sitting leaned up against a broken pillar nearby, "Do not worry, sister. I'm sure they will be here soon." Up above, two eagles were in a heated battle over the fate of one fish held tight in the smaller bird's talons. Eros shook his head, his blond curls waving in the air. With a sly smile, he waved his hand. The birds of prey quickly stopped and flew off, now appearing to be partners rather than enemies. Gaea stopped her constant motion to watch the spectacle, "I've watched wonders worked for thousands of years, and yet nothing amazes me more than the birth of new love."

"We all have our own talent, sister."

"Yes, and mine is to bring despair and death to all my children," Mother Earth whispered sadly.

"Do not be so hard on yourself. It must be extremely difficult being the entire world," Came a new voice. From the shadows appeared Nyx, wearing a dress as black as a moonless night. Her hair, eyes, and lips were equally dark. Her skin on the other hand was extremely pale, creating an exotic contrast. Eros stood up, "Nyx, it has been a long time. Do you know where the others might be?"

"Phusis, Thesis, Erebus, and Hydros are on their way here."

"And Tartarus?" Nyx bit her lip, "I haven't been able to find him anywhere. The only trace of his power left is the imprisonment of the titans. The most troubling part is that Tartarus has been gone for some time now, a few years at least. What surprises me is that none of the Olympians have noticed his disappearance." Gaea frowned. It was not like Tartarus to vanish like this. Something serious must be happening. She shook her head, "We will discuss this later. For now, we have a more important matter on our hands."

"That reminds me," Eros said, "What could possibly be happening that you needed to gather all the Protogenoi?" Gaea looked up at the incarnation of Love, "I fear that father is awakening."

"What? Impossible!"

"I wish it were so. But it is true. He is returning to this mortal plane, and he is not pleased."

In a great castle rising up in the eternal void of Nothingness, Chaos reclined in his throne. It had been many thousands of years since he had birthed Gaea and her siblings to create the first world, Earth. Since then, the eternal creator has created numerous other worlds, each with their own distinct history and cultures. Now Chaos' attention has returned to Earth, and what he saw angered him. The grandchildren of Gaea, the Olympians, have taken over, ruling every aspect of life. They believed themselves to be all powerful. Fools! Do they not know that it was he, Chaos, who created the Mist to separate the worlds of monsters and men? Have they not realized that the Fates were placed by him to help guide them? Chaos was there every step of the way, like a parent, making sure they didn't fall. He has done all of this, and yet they believe themselves the masters. Maybe he should just destroy them and their world, Chaos thought in anger. He brought everything into existence; he could destroy it all at will. But no, he thought, I have a _better _idea. Let them rule that world. But no longer would Chaos be helping them. They believe they are gods? Then they can stand on their own feet. It is time they learned that they aren't as powerful as they think themselves to be. Now Chaos only needed his agent of Destruction. He quickly began to work. He didn't need materials like Prometheus and Epimetheus. All that was needed was a little bit of effort. Soon, Chaos had created a conscience. It was like a newborn babe, no intelligent thought whatsoever. As the father of Gaea, worked on the body of his new child, he began feeding the new being knowledge of all the worlds, the world of the Olympians in particular. It wasn't long before he had finished the physical figure of his youngest child. Before placing the new spirit into this new body, Chaos split the "soul" in two. After returning both halves back to the state they were in before he divided them, Chaos stored one away in case it was ever needed. He took the other and placed it in the newly crafted body. The vessel looked like an everyday male human teenager. He had black hair and tanned skin. Chaos dressed him in what he felt would not be out of place in America, khaki cargo pants and a plain red t-shirt. The youth sat up and opened his eyes, which were blood red in color. Chaos smiled, "You are my bringer of destruction, an angel of death. You are Omega." With a flash, the symbol, , appeared in stylized black ink on the back of the teen's shirt. Omega stood up, "I am ready to do what you ask."

"I know you are, my son," With a nod of his head, Chaos opened a portal at Omega's feet, "Go and remind them that there is only one true god." Without hesitation, the red eyed son of Chaos leapt into his destiny. He landed in a cold, snowy forest in what he would soon find out to be was Michigan. Not too far from where Omega made his entrance, in the city of Troy, one mortal's story was about to begin.

AlphaOmega Productions

Presents:

Alexander II

**A/N: And so it begins. Thank you for taking time out of your life to read this. **

**Comments? Questions? Complaints? Then please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"And so, Theseus managed to escape the Labyrinth with the help of Minos' daughter. That concludes our lesson today. Any questi- Alex? Alex!" The student being addressed was startled out of his daydreaming, "Yes, ma-am?"

"Were you paying attention as I read this tale?"

"Of course!" 'Not,' he thought. He's read the myth hundreds of times, not to mention all the others.

"Well next time, make sure you _look _like your paying attention as well." Other students were snickering now. It's not every day that star pupil Alex was chewed out by the teacher. Alex brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. He had a lot on his mind right now.

Lately, his closest friend, Damon, has been ignoring him in favor of a new classmate named Fys. The two had quickly become friends. But ever since, Alex felt like Damon was avoiding him. Alex growled, 'What kind of a name was Fys, anyway?' Didn't sound like any name he'd ever heard before. While Alex was stewing over this recent turn in his social life, the bell rang, signaling next class. The brown haired student got up and left for lunch.

Sitting at his usual table were Damon and Fys, who were having what appeared to be a very serious discussion. As Alex drew close, Damon looked up. Seeing who it was, he motioned to Fys to stop. Alex sat down next to the pair. Every time he saw them, Alex couldn't help but marvel at how odd they looked together. Damon, athletic, tall, and clear skinned, contrasted largely with Fys, who was on the short side, beginning to grow a beard, and needed leg braces to walk correctly. "Hey Alex," Damon greeted him, in a tone that made Alex feel unwelcome. "Hey. What were you two talking about? From what I saw, it looked important."

"Oh, well…you know…I just needed some help with that chemistry homework from last night," Damon replied, now nervous. Alex frowned. That was an obvious lie. Everyone in their grade knew that Damon has always had the highest science score since elementary school. "Come on, man. Tell me the truth. We've been best friends since the 1st grade!"

"Sorry, Alex. You wouldn't understand." Damon stood up, and walked away with Fys. Alex sat there quietly, his food untouched. It wasn't long before it was time for class.

It was the last period of the day, history. Just one more class and Alex could go home. He entered the room and looked for a seat. Both Damon and Fys were here, now silently arguing over something. As he walked past, Damon was shaking his blond head, "I don't care if it's safer, I can't just leave without telling anyone!" This made Alex pause for a second, 'Leave? Why would Fys want Damon to leave, and what did he mean by "safer"?' He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and sat down. As the bell rang, a man in his mid twenties walked in and took a position near the front of the room. He had medium length, light brown hair and a 5 O'clock shadow. He was obviously uncomfortable in his slacks and polo. He gave the class an uncertain smile, "Hello everyone. My name is…" He paused for a moment, as if he had forgotten, "Mr. Kevin Rus! I will be your substitute teacher for today. Today we will be studying Alexander the Great, a powerful Macedonian who turned Greece into a widespread empire."

The mention of Alexander got Alex's attention. He had never truly enjoyed history, but something told him this was going to be interesting. After looking through the textbook, Mr. Rus made a face of disgust, "Whoever wrote this is terribly mistaken." He tossed the book into the class and began his lecture, "Born in 336 BC as Alexandros III Philippou Makedonon, known here as Alexander the Great, he was believed to be a descendant of Heracles. On the day of his birth, a man named Panayiotis set fire to the Temple of Artemis to tell the world of the child's significance. At the age of ten, a horse was sold to his father, Philip II. The horse was called a prodigy, never had there been a finer creature. But it was a wild beast, never allowing anyone near it. Brave Alexander went to the vicious steed. Unbelievably, the young boy managed to do what others were afraid of. He not only calmed the horse, he mounted it. He was the only one able to do so without injury, so the horse was given to him. He named his new companion Bucephalus."

Mr. Rus looked over the class, noticing that his audience of 29 all had looks of boredom written across their faces. He sighed, "Can you at least _pretend _to be interested?" He then returned to the subject, "At the age of seventeen, Alexander was given command of a portion of his father's army during the Battle of Chaeronea. He led his men against the Sacred Band of Thebes, a hoplite corps that was believed to be invincible. After hours of fighting, Alexander slaughtered his enemy down to the last man." Mr. Rus stopped once more to look at the class. Every student was watching him intently, as if taking their eyes off of him would allow him to disappear, never finishing the story. 'That last bit must have interested them', He thought, 'or they're very good actors.' He continued his discussion.

While Mr. Rus was retelling the history of Alexander the Great, Omega was hopping off the bus that had brought him into Troy, Michigan. He looked around the city, 'Looks like as good a place as any to sit and wait.' His father told him to wait 36 hours before beginning his assaults against the Olympians. As he walked down the street, he was stopped by a policewoman wearing dark sun glasses, "Hello sir, may I ask you a few questions?"

"That depends; do you stop everyone that's just taking a stroll through town?"

"Only the suspicious ones." She returned curtly.

"Oh? What makes me suspicious?"

"Just a feeling"

Omega smiled, "A feeling, huh? Very well, I have some time to kill. Ask away."

"Let's start with your name."

"My name is…Orion."

"That's an uncommon name."

"My parents are uncommon people."

"Why aren't you in school, Orion?"

"…School?"

"Yes, school."

Omega was looking for the best answer when, luckily, the alarms went off in a nearby bank. Coming down the front steps were two men in ski masks. Omega smiled, "You should probably be chasing them, as it is your job." The officer frowned in annoyance, "Yes, I suppose I should. It was nice meeting you, Orion. She walked towards a police cruiser that Omega was positive wasn't there before. She stopped and turned around. "And remember," She took off her sunglasses, revealing piercing gray eyes, "I'm watching you." Then she stepped into her car and drove off. Instead of taking a left like the criminals, however, she turned right. 'Either she wasn't paying attention to those thieves,' Omega thought, 'or she never had any intention of going after them.' Before he could ponder the situation any further, a terrible roar rang out somewhere outside the city. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. 'The Mist must not be strong enough to stop something of that magnitude.' Another roar shortly followed, this one closer than the first. Omega grinned, 'This just gets better and better.'

Alex, Damon, and Fys were walking home from school, none of them talking. Fys looked upset about something. Before Alex could ask what it was though, a horrible roar erupted from up the street, behind them. The three turned around to see what was going on. As Alex looked, his vision suddenly went fuzzy. When it returned a few seconds later, a lion was slowly coming down the street towards them. Damon took a step back, "What is that thing?" He said in fear. Alex looked at him, a look of puzzlement etched into his features, "It's a lion! Are you feeling alright?" Fys turned to Damon, "We have to fight it."

"WHAT!" Both Alex and Damon cried out at once.

"It's the only way."

"Why do we need to fight the lion?" Alex questioned, wondering to himself, 'Is this guy crazy?' Fys glared at him, "Not you. Just Damon and I." Damon regained his composure, "Yeah, okay. Alex, get out of here." 'Ooookay. _Both _of them are crazy.' "If you're going to fight, then I'm going to help."

"No, Alex. You're going to leave," Damon said forcefully. For a second, he looked like an older kid. Alex could have sworn that he wasn't even the same person. That didn't make him want to listen though. Before he could respond, however, the lion charged. "Crap!" The beast leaped in between the three, separating Damon from the other two. The animal quickly turned to face the lone boy. "Use the weapon I gave you!" Fys shouted. Damon retrieved what looked like a hunting knife made of bronze from his back pocket. Dodging a swipe of his opponent's claw, he shouted back, "This isn't a weapon! It's a toothpick!" Alex had to agree, 'At least the lion's teeth will be clean once he's done here.' Looking around, he picked up a rock and hurled it at the beast, "Hey Simba! Over here!"

While this did give him the desired effect of the creature turning towards him, it created a not so desired effect as well. The lion suddenly started to grow, a lump forming on the ridge of its back. The lump rose up and began to take shape. The tail was changing in appearance as well. What was once an average sized lion was now a pickup truck sized monster that _looked _like a lion, but know had a goat head rising from its back and a snake for a tail. Alex backed up, 'Great, now it's a freak of nature.' The lion head opened its mouth, releasing a jet of flame which Alex barely managed to leap away from. 'And it breathes fire too. Perfect.' The sudden transformation seemed lost on the other two, who had not reacted whatsoever. Jumping from another burst of flame, Alex looked over at Fys, who was fishing around in his backpack, "So, are three headed fire breathing monsters common where you're from?"

Fys looked up sharply, "You can see the Chimera?" He then threw himself out of the way as the beast pounced. "Chimera? Like in the Greek myth?" Alex dodged another fire blast. Fys rolled up next to him, "This isn't the place for this conversation. Are you still willing to fight?"

"Of course!" Alex retorted. Fys grinned, "Then take this." Impossibly, he pulled a four foot long sword out of his backpack. It was made of the same bronze material as Damon's knife. "Take it!" Fys said, tossing the blade to Alex. He caught it with only one hand. The sword was extremely well balanced. "This could work," Alex said with a grin. He turned back to the Chimera, who was now preoccupied with Damon. "My turn, ugly," Alex snarled. With a battle cry, he charged the hybrid, his new weapon held over his head. Fys sighed, 'Idiotic mortal. I better go save him.'

But before he could assist, a new arrival got his attention, "Now, now. If all three of you are fighting the beast, who is going to spar with me?" Fys turned to face a boy of about fourteen, with dark black hair and blood red eyes. He growled, 'This kid has a powerful aura. He's much more than he appears.' He produced a pair of knives from his backpack, "I have no time for this! Step down if you don't want to get hurt!" The boy laughed, "If you truly believe it will be that easy, you will sorely regret this encounter." The kid stretched out his hand, which was quickly enveloped in a flash of light. When it was over, Fys was amazed to see a sword whose blade was almost as long as its wielder was tall. He tightened his grip on his daggers, "Fine. Let's do this."

The fighters charged, Fys beginning with a lunge and his assailant with an overhead blow. Their battle began, the Chimera completely forgotten.

END

**A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter of what I hope will be a great tale. I apologize to anyone who actually reads this story for the update being rather late.**

**Anyway, leave comments, criticisms, insults, and questions in replies or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before we get to this chapter, I would just like to thank the group of readers that have continuously checked here even though it has been quite awhile now since the last update. Thank you everybody. Here's the reward for your patience, I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Chapter Two:

Alex threw himself at the Chimera, the sword he had borrowed from Fys gleaming in the sunlight. The evil freak of nature was completely focused on Damon, who was hiding behind a parked car to protect himself from the lion head's fire breath. Alex tightened his grip on the weapon and prepared to swing down on the beast's hind leg when the snake whipped around suddenly, catching him in the stomach and sending the surprised teen flying. Alex hit the ground hard, rolling four feet before stopping in the middle of the street, 'That could've gone better.' He stood up and quickly brushed off. The sword, which he had lost during his brief flight via Pain Airlines, was a good twenty feet down the road. The teen hero began to make his way over there but was stopped by the sound of a fast approaching car. He took a quick look over his shoulder and, with a yelp, threw himself on to the sidewalk as speeding car shot by. The car, an old '59 Mustang, crushed the blade of Alex's sword as it continued on its way through Troy. Alex sighed, 'Today can't possibly get any worse.' He stopped moving as he thought of what to do next.

Fys caught his opponent's sword with his daggers. The black haired assailant smiled, "Twenty seven lighting fast blows, twenty seven even faster blocks. Would I be wrong if I said you were more than human?"

"Don't compare me to those mortals. I'm far beyond any of them."

"Ha! That makes two of us!" The pair continued their vicious dance, harshly striking out at their enemy's openings while violently defending their own. They fought for two minutes before they came to another stand off. Fys took a deep breath, "You're good. What's you're name?"

"For now, you can just call me Orion. How about you?"

"I'm Fys, strongest of the Wild's Guardians!" He pushed Orion back and lunged with both knives. The dark haired swordsman hopped to the side with a laugh, "Whoa there, getting a little proud, aren't we?" Fys snarled. He wasn't used to being mocked during a battle, "Quit joking around and _fight_!" Fys threw himself at Orion, daggers ready to stab down into his face. Orion dodged again, this time countering with a strong kick to the stomach. He smiled, "Isn't it more exciting this way? Engaging in witty banter while battling to the death? Sounds much better than all the grunting and shouting your friends are doing." Fys turned to glimpse Damon and Alex's fight against the Chimera. Alex was just watching as his friend tried to keep himself hidden from the creature. Fys swore, "Get back into the fight, you stupid mortal, before Damon is killed!" Orion yawned to get his opponent's attention back, "Yeah, I'm still here. Don't turn your back on a battle unless you're ready to die." Fys whipped around and the two continued their duel.

"Get back into the fight, you stupid mortal, before Damon is killed!" Alex's head snapped around at Fys' comment, 'Mortal? What did he mean by that?' He shook his head, now wasn't the time for that. He searched the ground in hopes of finding some sort of weapon. His attention came to rest on his shoes. As fast as he could, Alex pulled of his sneakers and readied himself to throw them. He took one in his right hand, pulled back, and hurled it with all his might. The New Balance flew end over end before magically striking the snake head from behind. The snake hissed its agony and the large creature turned to face the one who would dare antagonize it. Alex stood tall, and with a grin, threw the second shoe, "Take this, fur ball!" With an almost bored look on its face, the monster released a small puff of flame that turned the projectile into nothing but ash. "…Crap." The Chimera's heads released a terrifying symphony of roaring, bleating, and hissing as it charged Alex, who, being at the center of its attention, promptly began sprinting down the street, shouting every curse and swear that came to his head. Damon stood up and looked around. During the fighting, people had who had been walking by stopped to watch the spectacle in shocked silence. Their focus now gravitated towards Fys and his enemy, who were still fighting in the street. He readied his knife and ran over to assist his new friend.

Fys and Orion stopped fighting long enough to notice their new audience. Orion gave a small wave, "Hello. How's everybody doing?" Damon ran on the scene and lowered himself into a battle stance next to Fys, who looked surprised, "What happened to the Chimera and mortal?"

"They ran off. Don't worry, Alex will be fine!"

"Actually, I was worried about what the Chimera might do once it finishes eating him." Orion looked at the pair, "Sorry about this guys, but I have somewhere I need to be. We'll have to finish this later." He turned to leave, revealing the symbol of Omega on his back, "In a month or two, I'll be in…Manhappers… or was it Menhats?"

"Manhattan?" Damon offered.

"Yeah, Manhattan. If you're there, we can finish this then. Bye." Orion turned and, with a wave of his hand, started what he knew would be a long journey East. Damon stood up, "What a strange guy." Fys nodded, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. Whoever Orion was, he was extremely dangerous. Damon suddenly brought his hand to his forehead, "Alex! We've got to go after him!" Fys sighed, "Alright, alright, calm down." He walked up to one of the dumbfounded citizens, "Excuse me, did you happen to see a lion run by?" The man snapped out of his daze, "Lion? Are you kidding me? That was a freaking monster! It had three heads, didn't you see?" Fys was troubled, 'Two mortals seeing through the mist on the same day? This can't be coincidence.' "Can you tell me which way it-" A tap on his shoulder got his attention and Fys followed Damon's outstretched finger towards the Chimera's path of overturned cars, knocked over lamp posts, and screaming civilians who weren't affected by whatever had kept the crowd docile before. Fys nodded, "Alright, let's go." The pair ran after the vicious creature in hopes that Alex had managed to distract it without getting eaten.

Alex turned left as his monstrous pursuer released a jet of flame to roast him. They had been running for a good fifteen minutes now, Alex only staying ahead because of the Chimera's desire to toy with him before it made the kill. He turned down on to Main Street and found himself staring up at the imposing high school. A new idea came to Alex as he began what he hoped would be the last leg of this insane life or death race.

The Von Heiland High School was built with intimidation in mind. The main building looked as if the military had come in and modernized a medieval castle. The school towered over the surrounding city as if proclaiming its dominance of the landscape. Surrounding the campus was a wall that stood twelve feet high. Engraved into the stone was the history of the United States. The administration called it their "Inspiration for the Future", but older students said it was just the district flaunting its massive funds. There had been no after school activities today so the school was closing shortly after the last bell. As he came in sight of the large front gate, Alex could see that it was beginning to close on its automatic hinges. He burst into a sprint, barely making it through before the gate shut. The Chimera came to a pause as it reached the barrier now separating it from its prey. The pair could still see each other from between the gate's bars. Reveling in his new safety, Alex presented the beast with a rude gesture and stuck out his tongue. His joy was quickly extinguished when, after backing up for a running start, the monster hopped the wall with little effort, an expression that could have been smiles across all three faces.

The lion head released a burst of flame that Alex barely avoided by hitting the floor hard. He rolled to one side as the snake shot down for a killing blow, barely missing. Alex jumped to his feet and backed away a bit, 'At least that goat doesn't do anything.' Almost at once, he began to regret that thought as the goat fired a massive glob of a spit that, hitting the ground with a hiss, dissolving the cement. 'Acid spit? This is insane!' Alex dove as the Chimera pounced at him. He got up on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. 'What a way to end it. Eaten alive by a monster in the school courtyard. The Chimera circled around in front of him and Alex looked up to glare into the lion's great eyes. He smiled, "Come on, then. Finish it!" The beast complied, preparing a great ball of fire. It almost released when, from out of no where, a gleaming object shot down and crashed between them. Coughing, Alex closed his eyes and waited for the dust to settle, the thought of running never crossing his mind.

Once it had, he stared up at a great lance that had landed head first, piercing the ground. Alex slowly got to his feet and staggered forward, hardly believing he was still alive. The Chimera backed away, the lion growling in what may have been fear. The spear shaft was made of finely crafted bronze, like the sword Fys had given Alex, and had many Greek words up and down it's length. Alex stepped forward, something in his mind encouraging him closer. Once within arm's length, he cautiously reached out and grabbed hold. All fatigue left him, and a new power surged through his muscles. With ease, Alex pulled the spear from the earth and, with new courage, turned to face his opponent , who recoiled as if in pain, "Alright, time for round 2." The Chimera shook away whatever had ailed it and renewed its attack with intensified ferocity. Alex back stepped a claw swipe and swung his new weapon for a crushing blow to the lion's side, sending it four yards to the left. After recovering, the creature took a tentative step back, unsure of how to proceed. Alex was left to gawk at his new found power, 'How did I do that?' The Chimera decided to put it's best foot forward and fired a vicious flamethrower. Alex, startled back into reality, threw himself out of the way. The beast lunged at his downed prey, ready to finish the fight. The human combatant barely had time to roll away before killing claws came down from above. The goat head fired another wad of death spit and the cobra lashed out for a throat ripping bite. Alex leapt to a battle stance and, once the snake was close enough, brought the spear down as hard as he could. The spear head sliced through, cutting the head-tail off at the head way point. The snake hissed faintly, crumbling into black dust. The other two heads roared and bleated in pain. Alex smiled, "You can be hurt huh?" The two began to circle one another, Alex jabbing with his spear and the Chimera breathing fire.

For five minutes, all they did was tease one another with false openings, trying to get the other to drop their guard and attack. Then, without warning, shot forward, claws extended and jaws wide. Alex tensed before leaping up. Straight as an arrow, he went over the lion and straight through the goat. The final head roared in massive pain. On landing, Alex spun and threw his spear with all his might. He immediately found this to be a mistake. The strength that the weapon had granted him was now gone and the battle's toll on his body returned in full force. Alex doubled over and vomited, unprepared for this. His throw missed its mark and the Chimera charged, ready to kill. Alex backed up as fast as he could, but it was too late, 'So much for getting out alive.' He turned away and thankfully, slipped into unconsciousness.

The final Chimera head roared for its close victory and pounced. Before it landed though, a new fighter appeared, slicing the massive beast in half with his strike. The man sheathed his sword while his the defeated monster dissolved into black dust, which slowly faded away. After checking that Alex was fine, he walk over to where the lance had landed and carefully picked it up. He put it down next to Alex, "Take care of this, kid. It will help with whatever the gods have planned for you next. With a swish of the cloak he was wearing, he turned and walked away.

END

**A/N: Again, I apologize for not putting something up months ago. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a schedule going, maybe even make the chapters longer. Anyway, how was the fighting? This was the first time I've ever written something like that, so comments would be helpful.**

**Comments, questions, or flames? Post a review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back. Just as a notice, I've placed "****" in between sections focusing on different characters. Also, I've placed character thoughts in **_**Italics**_** to make them slightly clearer. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter Three

Chaos sat in his throne, his eyes closed, deep in thought. Not even three days on Earth and Omega had revealed him self to others. He wasn't to have shown himself until he had reached Olympus. Perhaps bestowing him so much free will. "Would you like me to go after him, father?" The Creator did nothing to acknowledge the newcomer's presence, "No. He has yet to fail or truly disobey me. Until then, you will stay here. I do not want you turning out like your brother, do I? Besides, these are the best seats for the play of the century." He opened his eyes suddenly, "Look." In front of Chaos was a great portal that allowed him to watch Earth's greatest drama unfold. "It has begun."

Across the planet, the veil that separated the worlds of reality and myth, the Mist, slowly began to vanish. Monsters were revealed to humans for the first time in millennia. Pegasi were seen flowing over New York and other large cities. The two great centaur tribes were captured on video. Hippocampi sighted by cruise ships world wide. What was once a wild bull in a farming town in west Kansas became the terrible Minotaur. Many manticores appeared in the U.S. capital, attacking all that came in to view. In the following weeks, the sightings were confirmed to be reality. Humanity fell into a Hell it hadn't believed existed, and there was no foreseeable end. High atop his throne on Olympus, Zeus called his fellow deities to council.

The king of the gods leaned forward in his heavenly throne, squeezing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Hera placed a comforting hand on the lightning god's shoulder. For reasons unknown to the rest, Zeus seemed to be blaming himself for this unwelcome crisis in their great lands. Poseidon stared at his brother, "Is there something you wish to speak to us about, Zeus?" Before he could answer, the great doors to the throne room began to open, and in walked one unexpected guest. Athena stood up, "You!" Omega looked up and smiled, "Good day, officer! Might I say, you seem to have gotten bigger. Perhaps a diet is something you should look into." The boy continued forward and glanced up to Zeus, "Chaos sent me. He wants you to know that you and the Olympians have full reign of the Earth. He has removed his hand in this world's affairs." Zeus paled at Omega's declaration. Had Chaos truly forsaken them? Amused at the effect of his words, Omega turned to leave, "It is Lord Chaos' sincerest wish that you learn how to run your kingdom before anything happens to threaten you and your claim as king. Farewell, for now." With that, he left. For a long time, all present were silent. Poseidon turned to Zeus, "What was that? Who is Chaos?" Zeus looked back at him and sighed, "It is time I told you everything."

"You all know, of course, that we are the children of Chronos and Rhea, and that they in turn are children of Gaea and Ouranos, Ouranos being Gaea's first son."

"Yes, yes, we know that the immortals weren't known for marrying outside the family," Ares cut in. Zeus turned to face him, "Interrupt me again and I will personally pitch you down into Tartarus." Ares instantly became quiet. Zeus resumed, "What none of you know is that Gaea, and her siblings, were not the first. There was one before them. Chaos. He is the embodiment of the dark void between worlds and has always existed. Chaos spent close to eternity by himself, learning everything there was to know, before creating his children. Gaea told me about him the day I took the Chronos' throne, just as she told him when he took the throne of Ouranos. As the first world, Chaos kept a careful eye here, making sure that us Olympians, and the Titans before us, did not destroy his most precious creation. At the dawn of the Iron Age, when supplies of celestial bronze became rare and mortals more interested in satisfying their own greed for power than fighting the monsters, I myself contacted Chaos in hopes he would help. He gave me the Mist, successfully separating our world with that of the mortals." The other Olympians nodded, remembering when the Mist had first appeared. Zeus leaned back, "The Mist also had the adverse of moving us lowering us from gods feared by all to mere myths, but it was one I could live with as we still ruled over them and influenced their culture. But now it seems we are alone in our rule once again." The king of the heavens rose from his throne, looking to each individual present, "We must act now, prepare for when the Mist collapses completely. Then, we will reveal ourselves to humans." The other Olympians watched him silently, not moving. Zeus growled as the sky above darkened and thunder clapped. They were questioning his leadership, "_GO!_" All but Poseidon scurried away, not wanting to suffer the lightning god's legendary wrath. Zeus collapsed back into his seat of power, one hand coming to rest upon his face. The sea god, in a rare gesture of compassion, placed a comforting hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "Do not worry. We will overcome this ordeal, just like we have all in the past." Zeus looked him in the eyes, "For the sake of all, I hope you're right."

Omega strode confidently out of the Empire State Building, _That was much easier than I thought it would be. Not a single guard tried to disembowel me! Now on to step two! _The son of Chaos stopped in his tracks as he realized something; there hadn't _been_ a step two. Omega ran through the memories of his short life, looking for a clue as to what he should do now that his primary mission was complete. He began to wander again as he thought about this new matter when he found himself at some sort of rally. On a large stage stood a well dressed man delivering the last of his speech. On either side of him were banners depicting the Manhattan skyline surrounded by a large ring, which protected it from hordes of monsters attempting to break in. "Follow me, and I promise to keep each and every one of you safe from these beasts that plague our great nation." Laughter rose from his audience. One man shouted, "How can one idiot politician protect all of New York?" His remark was rewarded with cheers from his fellow skeptics. The speaker didn't miss a beat, "You're right. Alone, I can do nothing. But with your help, I know we can protect our fair city from this new evil! Together, we can-"

"MONSTER! IN THE SKY!"

Omega looked with the rest of the crowd. Soaring in was a great dragon, deep crimson in color with four vicious horns rising from its head. Hovering above the audience, the monster released a searing jet of fire and roared. People began to flee while the politician on stage shouted for calm, "Everyone, please! We can handle this!" As this was happening, a new plan hatched in Omega's head. With his mind, he reached out towards the will of the dragon. He had surprised himself when he did this to keep the Chimera away from his fight with Fys. The creature's mind was an alien mass of cold, insane hatred for all that lived. He infused it with, how he wasn't sure, intelligence and calm. The newfound knowledge of what it was doing made it stop its assault. Omega took advantage of the dragon's confusion by establishing contact, _Calm yourself, mighty beast._

_**Who dares to invade the mind of the Legend of the North?**_

_The same who dared to grant you the gift of sentience. I'm here to give you an offer._

_**Then speak, before I crush you along with the rest of these mortals.**_

_Then pay attention. _Omega quickly began to detail his plan. The entire exchange took less than two seconds. The dragon finally agreed, _**Give me what you promised, and I shall do what you request.**_

_Before you leave, do you have a name?_

…_**Thrylos is what you can call me. Farewell.**_

With two beats of his wings, Thrylos rose up and flew away as Omega watched with a smile, _Time for step two._

Alex slowly came to, his eyes opening to receive brilliant sunshine, _What happened? All I can remember is leaving school when-_ Memories of his fight with the Chimera flooded into his mind and he snapped wide awake, _Crap, crap, crap! _Expecting a pounce, Alex rolled fast to the side, only to fall out of his bed. Bewildered, he checked his surroundings one more time. _My bedroom! How'd I get here? Was all that stuff just a dream?_ He took a minute to look over his room. Aside from his large collection of Greek myths he kept, Alex had very little else in here. He had devoted himself to the stories ever since his father left with his twin sister five years ago.

Drew Caravell was considered one of the leading professors on the study, translation, and interpretation of Greco-Roman myths of the age. Since high school, he studied any ancient Greek texts he came across, from the works of Hesiod to Homer everyone in between. His passion led him to many adventures, traveling to Greece on several occasions in the hopes of finding some undiscovered story, and being successful twice. His love of these old tales eventually led him to Melissa, who he would come to love even more. The two were married and settled down in Troy, where they eventually had the twins, Alex and his sister, Thena. They lived as a happy family until, one day, Drew took Thena and vanished, never seen again. Having been close to both his father and sister, Alex had been torn to pieces. His mother had stayed strong though, and to give him hope, told him he may find answers in his father's work.

With nothing to lose, Alex quickly began to study the stories that had so captivated Drew, looking for the key to his disappearance. The closest he ever came to quitting were the two years in which Melissa was married to Thomas Clearcrest, who brought with him his daughter, Katherine who was a year younger than Alex. The two became very close, doing almost everything together and Alex became very protective of Kath, not wanting to lose her like he did Thena. Sadly, tragedy struck this new family as well when Thomas drowned in a boating accident during a family vacation on the east coast. Kath's presence helped spare Alex from the despair that had engulfed him after Drew left, but he renewed the search for his father with new vigor. Alex sighed, _Can't go dwelling on the past. Just keep looking ahe-_ His train of thought collided with the wall of impossibility as his eyes came to rest on the spear he had used to fight the Chimera leaning against the wall. Alex slowly got up, his eyes never leaving the lance, as if it might disappear if he looked away, _So it wasn't a dream?_

Alex slowly reached out to touch it, but stopped when he remembered what happened last time he had used it. Looking around, he pulled a shirt out of his dresser and wrapped it around his hand. Now ready, Alex reached out and picked it up. The spear looked just as he remembered it, a finely crafted bronze covered in Greek writing, _I wonder how it got to school anyway._ Behind him, the door to his room opened wide, "Alex? ALEX!" Alex turned around to see what was wrong when he found himself on the receiving end of Katherine's signature Flying Hug of Relieved Joy, "I can't believe it! You're awake! We gotta go tell Mom!" Alex, now having trouble breathing, managed to pry her away from him. Though she was the average size and weight of a girl her age, Kath was extremely strong. Another voice reached Alex from the door, "Welcome back to the world of the living, buddy." Leaning against the door frame was none other than Damon. Alex forgot about restraining Kath and she quickly pulled him into another hug, "Damon, what happened? How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks."

"Thr-three _weeks!_"

"Yeah, you had everyone worried. Even Fys seemed upset, not that he'd ever admit it."

"Damon, what was going on? Where did that thing come from, and why was Fys prepared to fight it in the first place?" Damon sighed, "I don't know all that much myself, but I think there's someone downstairs who can. Alex nodded and, as soon as Kath let go, made his way towards the stairs.

Alex could hear the conversation from halfway up the stairs, "I'm telling you, he won't be allowed into the Camp without a camper's permission!"

"Can you get it for him then? It's the only way he'll be safe!"

"I'll see what I can do." Alex could hardly believe what he had heard, _That voice. I know that voice!_ Alex ran downstairs and into the kitchen where the conversation was being held. What he saw was beyond belief, "Y-you!"

End

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, question answering time.**

**Elmethea - I haven't actually read any of Hesiod's works, focusing more on Homer's. As for Orion, I just wanted to pull some name from Greek mythology for his alias and it was the first to come to mind.**

**Comments, questions, insults? Leave a review.**

**Later, Alex**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. Did you miss me? Didn't think so! On to the chap!**

Chapter Four – In Which Omega Finds a Friend

After Thrylos had left, Omega began to force his way to the stage. People were still moving about, screaming in panic, not having realized that the monster was no longer present. It was an annoyingly long process, leaving the son of Chaos with multiple bruises. When he finally made it to the stage, Omega sat down to rest for a minute. He stood up and walked over to the politician, who was still shouting for calm. Omega snatched the microphone from his hand and, making sure it was on, screamed, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone was effectively silenced, and turned to look at the new speaker. Omega looked over the crowd to ensure they were all listening before continuing, "There's no need to panic anymore. This man," Omega gestured to the politician, "saved all of our lives! Isn't that right, sir?" The man not missing a beat, strode forward and plucked the microphone from Omega's grasp, "That's right, son. I, Leonard Jonathan, repelled the beast. For now, you are all safe." His heroic act was rewarded with wild applause. As soon as it died down, Leonard resumed, "But without your help, chances are we won't be so lucky next time. That's right. For this, I will need your help, the help of the Manhattan, and the help of the entire city! Spread the word: vote for me, and I promise to protect all of you!" The crowd instantly began to disperse, people running to all corners of New York to proclaim Leonard's deeds. In 30 minutes, the only two left in the area were Leonard and Omega. The politician turned to the young boy, "Alright, what is it that you want?"

"I don't understand. What could I, a lowly schoolboy, want from the savior of Manhap-Manhattan?"

"You're not fooling me, kid. I could tell that it was you who made the beast leave, but you told them I did. Why?" Omega smiled, "Perhaps I'll tell you if you will kindly do as I ask."

"And what would that be?"

"Find me the greatest home in this city, and I'll give you the power to rule as you please." Leonard pretended to think about the offer before sticking out his hand, "Deal." Omega stared at his outstretched arm, eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What are you doing?"

"It's called shaking hands. It's what business partners do when they agree on things."

"…Oh," Omega slowly raised his own hand where Leonard gripped it and gave it a firm shake, "By the way, kid. What's your name?"

"…Orion, and yours?"

"Leonard Jonathan, but you can me Lenny."

"Alright…Lenny…Let's get this show on the road.

Alex took a step back, his world crashing down around him, "You? B-but you're dead!" Thomas Clearcrescent leaned back in his chair and sighed, "That wasn't as bad as I was expecting." Mrs. Caravell stood up, "Alex, please calm down."

"Calm down? I almost get eaten by a monster, find out I've been unconscious for almost a month, and now a guy who was supposedly dead for the past year is sitting in my kitchen? How the hell am I supposed to be calm!" Before anyone could say something in reply, the doorbell rang. Thomas took a sip from his water, "Alex, could you go get that? If you've calmed down when you get back, I promise to explain everything." Alex stood still for a moment before making his way towards the front door, his mind still reeling, _How is this happening?_ The two people that had been waiting snapped him out of his daze. Fys stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping, as if he was waiting here for hours on end. Behind him was an even more surprising visitor; Mr. Rus wearing a heavy winter coat, and shivering. Alex raised an eyebrow, "What are you two doing here?" Fys stepped forward, "Your mother invited us. Are you going to let us in?" Alex stepped to one side allowing them into the entrance hall. Coming inside, Mr. Rus looked over to him, "It's good to see you back on your feet, Alex."

"Yeah? Thanks!"

Alex followed Mr. Rus and Fys back into the kitchen where Katherine and Damon had joined Mrs. Caravell and Thomas. The young Caravell sat in a chair across from his step father. Thomas looked exactly like Alex remembered him. Messy black hair with a few flecks of grey, clear green eyes, permanent tan, and the pearl white teeth. Coupled with his attire of Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and opened toed sandals, Thomas looked like he had been pulled straight out of a Caribbean post card. Everyone else had taken up spots throughout the kitchen, Fys leaning against the wall with Mr. Rus sitting next to him, sneezing and shivering. Kath stood by the sink, looking between Alex and her father, absentmindedly turning the faucet on and off. Damon had found himself a comfortable spot on the floor, lying down staring out at the ceiling and whistling _It's a Small World_ until he noticed Alex giving him a dirty look. Mrs. Caravell went to another room to order pizza.

Alex returned his gaze to Thomas, "Alright, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes, I think it's about time you know. Luckily, your understanding of Ancient Greece will be useful here."

Alex's eyes narrowed, "I've only studied the myths, and what does Greece have to do with you coming back to life?"

"Everything, Alex. You see, each and every myth you've read, every tale you've written off as a fantasy by some crazed middle aged man, is true. There _was_ a Perseus, a Hercules, and Theseus. Adventures like that for the Golden Fleece happened all the time. And, most importantly, there were, and still are, gods and monsters on the Earth."

"…" Alex stood up and walked away from the table. Everyone was watching him intently now, not sure how he would react. He turned back to Thomas, "Assuming you aren't crazy, how did you plan on making me believe you?"

"The signs are all around you, Alex," Thomas spread his arms wide, "The Chimera that attacked you last month, me sitting here when you had been assured I was dead, and even the public's sudden interest in the old stories. A little hard to explain otherwise, aren't they?"

"And what makes you so important that the gods gave you a Get Out of Hades Free card?"

"Because I _am_ a god. My real name is Poseidon, king of the sea."

"You? A _god_?" Alex threw back his head and laughed. Until then, he had actually somewhat believed Thomas was telling the truth. But a god? The most imposing thing Alex had ever seen Thomas do was angrily demand new ice cream cones at Disney World when he found out his had a hole in the tip. And Alex was supposed to believe he could control the oceans with his will alone? "Ha-ha. Oddly enough, I still think you're crazy."  
"Need more convincing? How about…this?" As Katherine went back to turn the faucet off, she saw the water begin to twist and contort. The long line of water left its usual path in the sink to fly over everyone's' heads, taking the shapes of a sea serpent, galloping horses, and a beautiful mermaid before coming together into one massive orb and falling down on Alex, soaking him to the bone. Mrs. Caravell returned to the room and, noticing the mess, rolled her eyes, "Thomas, would you please clean this up?"

"Of course," With a grin, he waved his hand and all of the water flew up and returned to the sink, leaving Alex and the floor completely dry. The young Caravell just stood there in shock, not even bothering to make sure his brown hair returned to its normal look, "Wh-what? How did you…?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Tomas, or rather, Poseidon said, placing his against the back of his head and leaning back, "My control over fresh water isn't as strong, but since it was once with the sea, it still listens." Alex rocked back and forth on his heels, everyone watched quietly, waiting for him to deny what happened, but he just looked at his mother, "…How long have you known?"  
"…"

"Well?"

"…He told me a month after we first met."  
Alex just nodded before turning to Katherine, "And you?" Kath looked at the floor, "Since I was six."  
"And neither of you told me anything?"

"Alex…"

"You just let me suffer? You didn't even bother to let me in?"

"Alex, please…" But it was too late. Alex turned on his heel and made his way out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Fys rolled his eyes, "Over emotional prick." Everyone stared at him angrily. He looked back at them, "What?" Mr. Rus sighed.

Alex walked down the street, feelings of betrayal and sadness welling up inside him, _Why didn't they just tell me?_ The idea that he wouldn't have believed them had occurred to him, but did nothing to soothe him. He felt a brief spark of anger, kicking a Sprite can as hard as he could and continued his moody walk down the street. "Hey!" Alex turned to look at the girl striding towards him, rubbing the back of her head with one hand and holding the can he had kicked in the other, "What's the big idea?"

"I'm sorry! I was just…uh…" Poking out of the girl's pocket was a familiar looking piece of metal. He looked back at her. Her hair was a dark brown and went just past her ears with eyes the same color. About his height, she was wearing a green hoodie marked with the alpomepro logo, a brand that was extremely popular farther South, and a blue jeans with the object of his fascination rising just out of the pocket. She stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping. Alex looked over her shoulder, an idea forming, "Holy…! What's that?" The girl turned quickly, her short hair swishing around her head. Alex made a grab for the metallic object. Feeling his hand, she turned back around, but not before he succeeded. In his grip, Alex held a poorly crafted knife of the same material as the spear that now resides in his room, "Where'd you find this, a junk yard?"

"Give that back!"

"You know this is supposed to be a weapon, right? Look at this," Alex began to bend the blade when it suddenly snapped, "Oops."

"Look at what you did!" The girl said, aghast, "Do you know how long it took to make that?"

"Well, to be honest, you might as well have been fighting with that can!"

"Oh no!" A third voice cried out, "A rapist! Don't worry, I'll save you!" A fat boy with thick glasses ran up and stood between Alex and the girl, who put a hand to her head, "Michael, what are you doing?"

"Protecting you from this rapist!"

"Rapist!" Alex interjected, "I haven't even touched her!"

"But you _did_ break my knife. How did you know what it was, anyway? Are you a half blood?"

"Half what? First weapons, now crazy talk? You're insane."

"How dare you insult my girlfriend, you dirty rapist!"

"I'm not your girlfriend, you pig!"

"My sweet, it wounds me to hear such things!"

Alex watched the two argue for a bit before looking around. All the shouting and yelling had attracted attention. Everyone up and down the street was watching them with a mixture of concern and amusement. Alex returned his gaze to the pair, psycho girl now attempting to beat fat boy to a pulp while he barely held her off, holding her wrists and sighing about the ups and downs of love. The young Caravell got between them, "Would you knock it off?"

"You have no part in this matter, rapist!"

"Keep talking and I'll-"

"Are we having a-a-a-ACHOO!-a problem here?" The three teens stopped to look at Mr. Rus, wearing his winter coat and holding a tissue to his red nose, "I'm not an expert at fighting, but I don't think the middle of town is a very good place for it." Psycho girl's eyes widened and she took a step back, "Uh, we're sorry for the trouble. Michael, let's go."

"Of course!" The pair turned and began to walk away, before, breaking down the street. Alex watched them go, "That was definitely the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Snow began to fall and Alex shivered, having forgotten a coat. He turned back to the substitute teacher, "What did you do to make them leave?"

"That girl's eyes are clearer than most."  
"Huh?"

"Well," Mr. Rus gave him a sly grin, "Let's just say that I'm like Thomas in some aspects."

"You're a god too!"

"Well…no…not really."

"Then what are you?"

"Hmm…"Mr. Rus smiled, "I'll tell you, one day."

"Alex stared at him for a second before nodding, "It better be before you blow yourself up or something else idiotic." Mr. Rus laughed, "Do you want to go back home yet?"

"Yeah, might as well hear the rest of the story," Alex sighed.

"Then let's go; this cold is killing me!"

The others had continued their conversation after Alex's departure, so when he arrived, they were discussing a subject completely over his head. Poseidon looked at Katherine and Damon before turning to Mrs. Caravell, "Melissa, they would be safest there. They could meet others like themselves and learn how to fight."

"I don't want Katherine so far from home, even if she _is_ the daughter of the sea god, and I don't think Damon's mother would appreciate him missing out on school."

Fys rolled his eyes, "You sound like you're talking about a vacation instead of discussing a life or death scenario."

"Don't worry, Mrs. C," Damon ignored Fys, "My mom will understand, and I promise to keep an eye on Kath."  
"What's going on?" Everyone turned to Alex, their eyes revealing a mixture of feelings, Poseidon seemed surprised at his quick return, his mother watching him carefully as if expecting another outburst, Fys looked annoyed that Alex didn't have all the details on a world hidden from mortals, and Damon and Kath were just relieved that he wasn't angry any more. Poseidon sipped his water, I wish for Fys to take Damon and Katherine to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven in New York."

"Camp Half Blood?" Remembering psycho girl's question, Alex asked one of his own, "What's a half blood?"

"Half blood is just another term for demigod, or child of a god, like Kath or Damon."

"Ah," Alex turned to his friend, "You're a demigod?"

"Hey," Damon put his hands up, "I only found out after Fys told me. I was going to tell you, but you knocked yourself out for the past few weeks, so explanations were kind of difficult."

"So who's your dad?"

"I…uh, don't really know."

"Is that normal?" Alex turned back to Poseidon.

"No, which is the other reason I want him to go."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Also, there's one more thing."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"I want you to go with them."

End

**A/N: I was slightly unhappy with this chapter. One because it took me forever to put aside time to do it and two because I just don't like it.**

**Look out for the spin-off series: The Adventures of Psycho Girl and Fat Boy!**

**I'll try my hardest to get out chapters more frequently, but we'll see.**

**AlphaOmega Productions has a face book page. Just throwing it out there. Like it and you too can receive helpful fb reminders about A2 updates and other random and useless information!**

**Read, comment, flame, critique, spam, whatever. **

**Ciao,**

**Alex**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. For reasons I'm not completely sure of, writing programs and my lp do not like each other. Because of this, I'm going to have to tell you that until I find an alternative, updates will be at their all time low. But don't worry, I'll make sure to have quite a bit of stuff for you when I get back.**

**Ciao**

**Alex**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back guys! Ya miss me? Some things have changed in the while I've been gone and there are things I forgot to mention before!**

First off, thanks to Arya Annabeth Shadeslayer and nerdnerd for favoriting A2! Means a lot!

Secondly, thanks to the communities, _**Percy Jackson, Chaos and Primordial Gods **_**and **_**Percy Jackson gets help from Chaos**_** for adding this story to your collections!**

Third(ly?), thanks to bibliosexual's critics and pointers!

And last but not least, thanks to liggie for agreeing to beta and putting up with my constant pestering!

Now, with that out of the way, on to the chapter!

Chapter 5 – In Which I Dedicate Over Three Thousand Words to Characters You Aren't Interested In

Chaos and his child watched as Omega told the politician what would be happening to America for the next few months. The Lord of All sat in his throne silently for a moment, the temperature of his castle quickly dropping until ice began to sweep across the floor, walls, and ceiling. The young child looked up at Chaos and said, "Father?"

The large god roared, picking himself up from the massive throne of ebony and gold and effortlessly tossing it into the air, shouting "That damn boy!" With another scream of rage, Chaos made a quick gesture, clawing his hand over his heart and then thrusting it towards the seat of power. In a flash of light, the throne exploded into thousands of shards. The child watched this display silently, not reacting when shrapnel cut a thin line across one creamy white cheek, starting a quick flow of crimson blood. However, the World Maker wasn't finished. "He would carelessly reveal the entire history of the world, a history withheld even from the Olympians until a few short hours ago, to a mere mortal?" Chaos threw his hands wide and brought them together sharply with a sound akin to thunder.

In another world, soldiers cheered as the remaining enemies dropped to their knees and surrendered. Marcus cradled the body of his best friend in his lap and cried openly, tears spilling down his cheeks and onto his maroon uniform. He didn't notice as Brian's fingers began to twitch. Behind Marcus, a soldier screamed in horror and pain. Heads turned to watch as the man tried to shake off a second soldier who was viciously biting his leg; a soldier missing most of the left half of his head, which a cannon ball had torn away in a cloud of blood, skull fragments, and brain matter. All around, the dead from both sides were picking themselves up and lurching towards the closest humans. Marcus was snapped out of his despair to watch the newly risen undead, not comprehending what was going on until he felt a cold hand grip him firmly around his neck. He turned back to stare into Brian's blank, dead, eyes, the cannon wound that had killed him still seeping blood. Brian lunged forward and took his first bite of flesh in what would be a long existence of undead.

Now Chaos' daughter winced, hearing the growing screams of the soldiers as they realized this new threat couldn't be killed. "Father…"Chaos took a deep breath and, with another wave of his hand, recreated his throne, the pieces merging back together in a faithful recreation of the original. The Creator returned to his seat and, without a word, resumed watching Omega's journey. The child returned her gaze to her brother's antics as well, but her mind was fixed on the world that had begun its slow march to the end.

As the elevator rose to the top floor, Leonard grilled Omega for more information. "If your father is God, can he give you anything you ask for? Money? Weapons? An army, perhaps?"

"I'm telling you," Omega said, rolling his eyes, "Chaos isn't helping, just watching."

"And you're how old?"

"Three weeks, give or take a day."

"But you look like you're in your mid-teens."

"Listen," Omega looked the politician in the eye, "Do you honestly want to hear about how I was born to a single male parent?"

Lenny opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again after some thought. Omega smirked. "I guessed you'd say something like that."

"Alright, but what about your eyes?"

Chaos' child regarded him questioningly, "What about them?"

"Look at them, yourself," Leonard pointed to the mirror inlaid in the wall.

Omega stared at his blood red eyes for a minute and said, "I still don't get it."

"Red is unnatural. Anyone who gets a good look at those will think you're a freak, or worse."

"Really? Because, I, for one," Omega grinned, "think they look great!"

"And everyone else will think you're a monster in disguise," Leonard withdrew a small notebook and golden pen from his pockets, quickly jotting down some notes.

Omega watched with a bored expression and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I can't let my business partner be run out of town for his eye color, can I? I'm getting you colored contacts. Also," Leonard continued, looking reproachfully at Omega's clothing, the same ones Chaos had given him, along with all the dirt, grime, and muck that came with weeks of traveling, "You're going to need new clothes."

"Hmm, why? I can't just get rid of these!" Leonard sighed and crossed out one of the notes he had written. "Then let me have them washed at least. And you can't go running around in the same thing every day. People will find it weird, and you need to seem as normal as possible."

"Alright, but they should be in the same style."

"Good, good. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"It would be best if you told everyone you were my son, so they don't become suspicious of us traveling together."

"Orion Jonathan? Sounds idiotic."

"It's your name, not mine." The elevator came to a halt. "Ah, we're here." Once the elevator door opened, Leonard strode forward through a brightly lit hall of red carpets, vaulted ceilings, and famous paintings, Omega trailing slightly behind him. "This penthouse is a beautiful marvel of modern engineering. Nothing like it exists anywhere else in the city!"

"And how does a dirt bag with a lie for his campaign platform have the key?"

"Ignoring you," Lenny continued brightly, leading his rude brat of a business partner into yet another elevator, "We are about to enter a suite that is almost the equivalent of a three story house in floor space, all built on a single level at the top of one of New York's tallest towers. This will be your home as well as where we will meet to discuss the, ah, _protection_of the city. I will be supplying you with everything you'll need to live a comfortable life as a rich American citizen, as well as information on everything you need to know so you can be a native. We're talking smart phones, TVs, imported food, maybe even some of tho-"

"Okay, seriously. How does someone like you get the money to afford any of this stuff?"

Leonard smirked and replied, "You aren't the only one with connections in high places, son."

The elevator ended its journey and slid open silently, Leonard again quickly exiting with Omega at his heels. The odd pair made their way down a new hallway much like the first, but with portraits of over-glorified business tycoons who were painted in such a way as to make Omega wonder if the artist had held a personal grudge against each one. He made a mental note to get them removed as quickly as he could. Leonard paused in front of two large, intricately decorated wooden doors that created the entrance to the penthouse. In the most flamboyant fashion he could muster, the politician removed a fine silver key from his pocket and, inserting it into the lock, exclaimed, "Welcome, my friend, to your new home!"

Peering inside, Omega felt the beginnings of an evil smile growing on his lips.

Troy's newest bar, _The Fourth Legion_, has seen quite a few odd customers walk through its doors. The bar tender, Richard, had memorized a lot of faces and exactly what they usually came in for. His favorite patron, a large brute of a man who wore an eye patch, would always come in for some mutton before telling Richard about all the cool things he and his brothers made back home. There was also the man with the mismatched eyes that dressed like a spy from old black and white movies who paid big money on any teenagers that came through wearing orange or purple shirts. Odd requests, but the money was good, so he didn't complain. And then there were the three old ladies who sat in the corner and knitted for a few hours. Sadly, none of these regulars had come in for the past month.

Instead, there had been one man who would come in, have a beer, and then pass out at the bar. Richard wouldn't mind so much if he didn't have to wake the man up before closing time every day, and if he didn't have to spend five minutes getting rid of the dust and grime the man's dirty head always left at the counter. Worst of all, the man had to be pushed and bothered into finally paying for his drink every day._Well, enough is enough_, Richard decided, and made his way over to the sleeping patron, ready to lay down the law. This time, to his surprise, someone else beat him there. Two teenagers ran over to the man's side, a skinny girl with dark brown hair stopping just below the ears and a ridiculously fat boy with glasses. The two grabbed the man's shoulders and began to shake him, "Myrmidon, Myrmidon, wake up!" Myrmidon slowly came to, mumbling, "Uhh…what is it, you two? Can't it wait for a few more hours?"

"We think we found another half-blood!"

"What?" Myrmidon quickly rose from his chair, looking the girl in the eyes. "You're sure you found another demigod?"

"Well, no," she bit her lip, "But he saw through the mist, though."

"Have you told your father?"

"No, we haven't been able to find him."

"Hmm," Myrmidon nodded, "Then we need to hurry." He motioned to each of the children and started towards the door. Richard cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, but you still have to pay."

"Oh, well, of course!" The patron turned around and the bartender got his first real look at him.

Tanned skin and well-muscled, the kind of guy they put on the front of those sappy romance novels Richard's wife read, but it was hidden away by dirt, dust, and his mangy clothes. Even so, Richard knew this guy could hold his own in a fight. Myrmidon flicked his golden hair out of his eyes and went searching through his pockets for money, eventually coming up empty,

"Huh…I don't seem to have anything with me today…" he said with an embarrassed laugh. "Could you maybe put it on my tab?"

The fat kid brought his palm to his face, groaning, "We really don't have time for this, Mr. Myrmidon."

Richard sighed, saying, "Look, if you don't have the money, I'm gonna have to ask you to come back in the kitchen and work for it."

"It was one beer!"

"Money is money. Now come on!"

"Well," Myrmidon sighed, "I'm in a hurry, so…" Faster than Richard could register, the man quickly grabbed a nearby table and threw it at him, knocking the surprised bartender flat. After a quick apology, Myrmidon grabbed both of his teenage companions by the collar and ran out of the bar in what he hoped was the general direction of the fourth member of their little group.

With each beat of his wings, Thrylos rose higher and higher above Manhattan. The Red Eyed One had wished him to leave the two legs alone, so staying where their firesticks could hit him made no sense._Of course,_the dragon mused, _the firesticks have done no harm yet. What are the chances of them doing any in the future?_ He gave off a deep guttural snarl, a burst of flame spurting from his maw. No, best not to take chances. This intelligence the Red Eyed One had given him was a rather generous gift. Thrylos could plan ahead now; predict when his prey would flee or when and how it would fight back. If he could smile, the thought would make him do just that.

But the intelligence brought with it a sense of something Thrylos was unsure of, something he found disturbing. Unlike the minotaur, or Medusa, even the manticore, the two legs never recounted the story of Thrylos, and when he strained to remember, the dragon was not sure if there was a story at all. He remembered vast lands of snow and mighty forests, which he abandoned for this place at the defeat of the Titan Lord fourteen years ago, but no battles with heroes. No great acts of courage from the two legs to usurp his throne as king of the North. Thrylos didn't have a myth, but the Red Eyed One promised to change that. "_Help me, and every god, mortal, and monster across the earth will know your name, the name of Thrylos._" Not even a monster could refuse such an offer. His thoughts were pierced by the sharp screams of two legs from below. Thrylos swooped in to witness what was surely a monster attack in progress.

Some time ago, the Wall had stopped Thrylos and most of the Hellspawn, or monsters as the two legs called them, from attacking normal creatures. But now the Wall was gone. And in its place, the Hunt began. Large wolves were running down the street, chasing screaming two legs towards a second group waiting to ambush. One of the two legs' four wheeled chariots veered out of the monsters' path and crashed, rolling onto its side. Two wolves peeled away from the main group and attacked the chariot, pulling the driver out with their jaws. Thrylos looked back on the Red Eyed One's instructions. _"Stop as many of the monster attacks as possible. That's the first step to receiving your reward."_

Thrylos landed between the two legs and their hunters, pavement cracking as his crushing weight came to a sudden stop. The wolves snarled at the new obstacle, who replied with a massive roar, silencing both monsters and mortals. One wolf came forward, its muzzle and coat caked in blood, shouting, _"What are you doing here, dragon? This ground is ours!" _Thrylos was mildly surprised that the wolves could communicate in the Tongue of Beasts. _"You must leave the two legs alone."_

_"What?"_The wolf's anger was quickly replaced by confusion. _"Why?"_

Thrylos did not respond. Without showing this wolf the Red Eyed One's powers first hand, nothing would convince it. _"Stop hunting the two legs or I will kill you where you stand!"_

The wolves began snarling and howling, preparing to fight when a new wolf spoke up. _"Stop."_

At once, the pack grew silent and parted to allow this monster to come forward. The wolf appeared old and deranged, with large clumps of fur falling out that reminded Thrylos of the partially skinned rats the two legs sometimes had with them. _Poodles,_he recalled. Behind the dragon, the two legs began screaming again as they fell into the ambush the wolves had already laid out. Thrylos silently cursed for forgetting it before turning his full attention to the demon poodle. The poodle, who must have been the pack's leader, tilted its head and said, _"Why have you broken the pact? All intelligent Hellspawn agreed on how this place would be divided!"_

The dragon was growing tired of this nonsense, and didn't want to admit he had only been an intelligent Hellspawn for the past two hours. He raised himself on to his hind legs, wings spread, and roared, _"Your petty divisions mean nothing to me! I am Thrylos! If you want this land, then kill me for it!"_

The demon poodle charged, ready to accept Thrylos' challenge. Behind him followed the rest of the pack. Thrylos brought a forelimb down on the poodle, hearing bones crack with a sickening snap. Carried by the strong muscles in his long neck, Thrylos' head snapped forward and bit down into the neck of another wolf. The dragon's mouth quickly filled with pain and he threw the wolf high into the air, thinking,_Poisoned blood. _The poison was eating away at his teeth and gums, so Thrylos did the first thing that came to mind. The beast released a jet of flame from his maw, incinerating the poison and turning another wolf into a howling torch. The wolves split way and surrounded Thrylos, now wary of his fire breath. The demon poodle, still crushed under Thrylos' clawed foot began to thrash, screaming, _"Attack at the same time!"_

Without hesitating, the wolves threw themselves at the dragon. Thrylos spun, throwing the demon poodle at one of his assailants, his tail striking two more. Another burst of flame took down another monster, the strength of the fire sending the burning wolf sailing backwards. The remaining attackers landed on Thrylos, using razor sharp claws and fangs to get a firm grip. The dragon roared in pain, and with powerful beats of his wings, picked himself up into the air, the wolves hanging on the best they could. Reaching a good height, Thrylos angled out and began to fly. Gaining speed, he spun in midair, feeling a wolf lose its grip and plunge back to earth. Thrylos began a complicated flight path, rapidly rising and then diving twice as fast, looping and banking at random intervals, all the while feeling the unwanted passengers falling off and hearing their strangled cries as they realized that in the battle between wolf and concrete, concrete had a tendency to win.

Now only one was left. Thrylos could feel it tugging at the base of his neck. No amount of shaking had removed him, so the dragon opted for a different tactic. Spotting a solid looking building, Thrylos raced towards it, spinning at the last moment so that the momentum he had gained was all placed onto his back, and passenger, first into the skyscraper. The wolf's howl of pain was muffled by the dragon hide it had been holding onto. Thrylos beat his wings and pulled himself away from the wall, taking off in the direction the demon poodle's body rested. The monster that had just been turned into the world's ugliest pancake crumbled into dust and was carried off by the wind.

The demon poodle had been trying to limp away when his reptilian antagonist returned. Thrylos slowly made his way over, the smoke trailing from his jaws the only sign of his amusement. With one long talon, the demon poodle was flipped over, hitting the ground with a grunt of pain. The dragon bent down and said, _"Spread this tale to all Hellspawn: the two legs are not to be harmed without my consent, and I will personally kill any one or thing who acts otherwise."_

_"Of course,"_ the demon poodle wheezed, both happy and confused at having survived this ordeal. Thrylos lifted off the ground and, with another roar, flew off into what was to surely become a long day of monster hunting.

**A/N: Aaaand we're clear! Sorry to anyone who wanted to see where that cliffhanger from last chapter was going, but I wanted to bring everyone else up first. That being said, you can say goodbye to everyone from this chapter for a while. Next chapter and on will be focusing on Alex and his little adventures through whatever nasty adventures I can cook up. Mhwahahaha!**

This time I really mean it, no more bi monthly updates! I really will cut down on the time between each chap!

'til then, see you later!

**Alex**


End file.
